Computers may include software tools that provide programming environments. The software tools enable users to create programs that can be executed on the computers. The software tools may provide textual and graphical environments for generating the programs. MATLAB® and Simulink®, both from The MathWorks Inc. of Natick, Mass., are exemplary software tools that provide textual and graphical programming environments, respectively. Computers may also include software tools that provide other functions, such as reading/writing data from/to external devices. MATLAB® Toolboxes, from The MathWorks Inc. of Natick, Mass., provide exemplary software tools that enable the computers to perform a plurality of functions, including interfacing with the external devices.
Programs generated by users using the software tools, such as MATLAB® and Simulink®, need to be tested to check whether the programs operate properly as designed. Also, functions developed for software tools, such as MATLAB® Toolboxes, need to be tested to check whether the functions are properly performed in a given setting. Furthermore, the data produced in the execution of the test needs to be stored and often viewed and manipulated in a test environment. Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide an integrated test environment in which the users and developers of software tools are able to conduct a test for testing programs and various functions of software tools, and manipulate the output data of the test, including graphical displays of the output data.